Girl In The Mirror
by Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos
Summary: Two chapter oneshot [contradicts, but meh]. Very OC centered, but is YuGiOh! based. If you enjoyed Musings, you'll know who this is based around, and hopefully, you'll enjoy this. Mention of character death, but not in detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl In The Mirror.**

**By Dark Magician Girl of Chaos.**

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Konichiwa! Long time no see, ne? It's not really an excuse, but, college has been a pain._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **You're right, it's not an excuse._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Shut up you._

_Anyway. I've been writing this during my free periods at college. It may not seem as if it's related to Yu-Gi-Oh! but it actually is, just be a little patient with me, please, I'll get there. It was inspired by Britney Spears' 'Girl In The Mirror'. However. I think that it feels a little darker than that. Shrugs. Well, that's the feeling that I got as I was writing it._

_Chaos, disclaimer please._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not, in any way, shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh, but thanks Kazuki Takahashi for creating it. She does not own 'Girl In The Mirror' by Britney Spears either._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **I don't think there's anything I need to warn you about in this, so if anyone finds anything, let me know and I'll add a warning._

_Finally. This is dedicated to Naïve Goth, just to say thanks for writing all the stories she does, because she does a very good job of it._

_That's it from me, read, enjoy (I hope) and review please thank you!_

It's raining.

I don't need to look outside to know that. I can hear the raindrops against my window.

I'm not sure what the time is.

I'm not even sure what day it is.

I would look outside, but, I don't feel like moving, and I don't feel like opening my curtains.

It's…Soothing, sitting here in the dark.

Sitting here on the edge of the bed I haven't slept in for awhile, holding my knees close to my chest, to stop the pain escaping, to stop reality sinking in.

Just sitting and staring.

Staring at my floor-length, ornate mirror, with dragons coiled around it instead of a boring old frame.

I've been staring for so long, my vision has gone blurry.

I blink. Once, twice, three times. A few seconds later, I can see a reflection of a girl in my mirror.

I don't know who she is.

She's pale, very pale, and she has dark circles under her eyes.

Eyes that seems to tell a story.

I don't think she's slept nor eaten much recently.

Her face is tear-stained, dried black kohl on her cheeks. Her hair is a dark, dirty shade of blonde, it looks unkempt.

I don't think she's washed for a few days.

I blink again, look away from the stranger in my mirror, and look down at the ottoman at my feet.

In the dark, I can make out the silhouette of a plate of untouched food. I don't know what it is, nor how long it's been there. Although, judging by the lack of stench, I'd say not long.

I go back to staring at my mirror.

Time passes. Again, I don't know exactly how long.

Feels like forever, but it's probably only a few minutes. Might've been longer.

I don't know.

There's a small creek as the bedroom door opens, and a single ray of light, dim light, illuminates the floor, reminding me that it is, indeed, laminated wood.

Nothing else happens.

The door stays open, just that same fraction.

I stay sitting still, holding my knees, holding the pain in, staring at my mirror, the girl in it beginning to go blurry, almost as if she's pixelating.

Slowly, the slither of light gets smaller until it vanishes, with a creek, as the door closes.

A faint muttering.

I bet they think I can't hear them.

They're wrong.

"I'm so worried about her."

"Yes. I know."

"It seems like you don't care."

"I said it from the beginning. He was no good for her."

An aggravated sigh.

"Can you please, for one second forget about all that, and focus on the fact that our ten-year-old daughter is in there, and she won't eat, won't sleep, she won't even move!"

There's a very quiet mutter, something incoherent.

I blink again, until my vision stops being blurry.

The girl's still in my mirror.

She's still looking back at me.

That's definitely not me. I don't look like that. I know I don't. There's enough photographs of me around this house to confirm that.

I know what I look like, and it's not that.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a screech of tyres outside,.

_:Flashback:_

_A screech of tyres._

_A shove._

_A cry of pain._

_A scream._

_Blinding lights._

_Silence._

_:End Flashback:_

My head jerks to the window.

The curtains are still drawn, but somehow I can still tell that everything outside is fine.

My dull blue eyes return to the girl in the mirror.

I'm surprised to see fresh tears slowly trickling down her face.

She looks like she's just witnessed something. Something terrible. I think she's shaking.

I close my eyes, and put my forehead on my knees.

Time passes.

A blue light, accompanied by a siren goes past.

_:Flashback:_

_Constant flashing light._

_Being helped into the back of a white van._   
_:End Flashback:_

I look up into the mirror again, my eyes red.

She's still there, sitting exactly like I am.

I can hear the faint noise of commotion downstairs, maybe from the television.

_:Flashback:_

_Everyone around me is rushing about._

_Saying things I don't understand._

_I'm sitting on a white bed, people in white coats talking to each other._

_Someone, my mother, I think, approaches one of them._

"_Just a few bruises, Suffering from shock mostly."_

_:End Flashback:_

The girl, she's smiling, softly, now.

She nods slightly.

_:Flashback:_

_Sitting down, next to another bed._

_Holding hands, smiling weakly._

_Being relieved, for a few days._

_Everything's going to be fine._

_Suddenly, a beep goes elongated._

_Panic._

_I'm moved out of the room._

_:End Flashback: _

I sigh.

She's watching me, I think.

More time passes.

_:Flashback:  
Forever passes, though, it's merely hours, maybe minutes._

_Sorrowful._

_I sit, for, what I now know is, the last time._

_I get told not to worry, I'll be fine._

_I'm crying, I'm arguing, refusing to believe, refusing to let go._

_A calming voice, he's urging me, softly, to let go, to accept._

_I'm told his parents have already said goodbye, and that it's my turn._

_That he wants to be with me when..._

_:End Flashback:_

The image in the mirror, she's sobbing.

I move, and stand in front of her.

I reach out to touch her shoulder, to reassure her that she'll be alright.

My warm fingertips hit cool glass.

Sinking to the floor, I sit quietly.

I sit and think.

_:Flashback:_

_I apologise, endless times, I'm told to forget it, that it's not my fault._

_I argue that it is._

_I'm told to forget it, that time is slowly running out._

_I drop it._

_We talk, we confirm, wit words, love._

_I vow not to forget, I vow not to take the ring off._

_He laughs, weakly, but smiles._

_I clamber onto the bed and we cuddle._

_We remember the day we met._

_We recount the best days, and a few of the worse, remembering how we pulled through._

_I'm reassured that I'll pull though._

_:End Flashback:_

I shake my head slowly, and put the palms of my hands against my eyes.

_:Flashback:_

_He gets weaker._

_We switch, so he's in my arms._

_I hold him close, talking to him, softly._

_Time passes._

_He gets weaker still._

_More time passes, in comfortable silence._

_He whispers that he loves me._

_I whisper it back, and gently kiss his lips, just the once, but for the last time._

_His breathing gets slower._

_I bite my lip, trying to hold back the forthcoming tears._

_He whispers five words, barely audible, one last time._

_He passes away._

_A heart shatters._

_:End Flashback:_

The girl in the mirror…She's far too blurry now, I can't see what she's doing.

I rub my eyes.

My fingers are wet.

I think they're tears.

Falling, faster, thicker.

Soon, I'm overcome.

I let them flow.

Uncontrollable tears, falling faster, faster and faster.

I realise I'm not holding my knees anymore.

I realise that the reality's hit.

I can't stand the pain, that's beginning to break the shell I put up to protect my numb body.

I may not be holding my knees, but someone's holding me now.

She's whispering soothing words, stroking my unkempt hair.

I don't know how long we sat there, but, after awhile, I feel the tears begin to subside.

I blink, once, twice, three times, and look at the girl in the mirror.

She looks different.

I blink, three times, again, until the tears are gone.

I look into the mirror again.

She's gone.

"She's me. The girl in the mirror, the girl in my mirror, she's me."

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Phee. I got finger cramp typing that._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **Indeed._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Review please my lovelies!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Hey again all! This is supposed to be the final chapter, but if anyone wants, like, a follow up or anything, I'm more than willing to write one. I'm sure I can write one quite easily._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **For a little, one/two chapter thing, she's got herself going to make it bigger. O.O_

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Shush you. Like the last chapter, I don't think that I need to put any warnings on this. Well. This chapter mentions a funeral, but it's not…bad or anything. Chaos! Disclaimer!_

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos does not, in any way, shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh, but thanks Kazuki Takahashi for creating it. She does not own 'Girl In The Mirror' by Britney Spears either._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Again, dedicated to Naïve Goth, for her fantastic stories._

About two maybe three weeks later… 

Dressed in my best clothes, with dull, dry eyes, and a shattered, heavy heart, I watch my best friend's coffin being lowered into the ground.

The Vicar is saying something, but only odd words are seeping through, because I'm not following; I'm concentrating on preventing myself from crying again (I cried when I woke up this morning, and at the ceremony earlier), to take in his words.

I'm dimly aware of the Vicar's voice stopping, and my best friend's parents stepping up, and beginning to speak.

Their words come through better than the Vicar's though.

Soon, after about, um, ten minutes, they stop talking, and scatter dirt on the coffin lid.

Now it's my turn.

But I'm not ready to say goodbye!

I don't want to say goodbye!

I feel my Mother's hand on my shoulder, so I turn a little and look at her. My Father refused to come with us today.

It's okay. I don't mind that much.

He didn't really approve of our friendship anyway.

My Mother smiles weakly, and nods gently.

I sigh. I know I have to say goodbye.

Because I'm so young, I'm not expected to make a speech, so I don't.

I wouldn't be able to get through one without crying, sobbing, again anyway.

I take a small breath, and clasp the locket around my neck. This locket contains the card my best friend gave me, his favourite card, before passing away. I grasp it for strength, and a bit of courage.

I close my eyes, and see all the best memories flash though my mind. I feel tears prickle at the corners of my eyes, as my willpower breaks, then I open them. Slowly the tears trickle down my cheeks, as I scatter the dirt and whisper two words.

"Goodbye Noah."

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **Yes, I know it's short, but I think that was the whole point. As I said, I may decide to do a few more chapters, it depends on the reception I get for these two and on my free time._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos: **Which you do have a lot of, but MSN takes over._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **True. I plan to do more writing during the summer holidays though. Anyway, review please my lovelies!_


End file.
